


A Powerful Time

by BatRope123



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, Bulges, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Crying During Sex, Cuddles, Damijon - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Jon Kents huge cock, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, NSFW, Sleepovers, Super Sons - Freeform, Then some angst, add a dash of smut, fluff at the beggining, just a little, soft, super powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatRope123/pseuds/BatRope123
Summary: Jon feels bad about Damian's sad childhood, but Damian cheers him up.or, its 1 am and the boys are playing injustice when jon gets emotional, but damian helps change that into horny.





	A Powerful Time

Damian yawned and leaned against Jon’s chest, slump as he sat on the larger male’s lap. He rubbed an eye and paused the video game they were playing, turning to look at the Kent. “You getting tired?” The Boy Wonder hummed. “Not really, remember, Kryptonian?”, “Half Kryptonian.”, “Still-” The boy stopped when his lover glared.

“Are you tired, baby bat?” Super Boy hummed, nuzzling the older boy’s neck. “No.” The Wayne snapped, turning red at the loving actions his boyfriend never failed to give him. “And don’t call me that, it’s humiliating.”

“My mother says that pet names aren’t humiliating, and that every couple uses them.” Jon pouted. “You tell your mother of my distaste for the name?” Damian scoffed. Jon blushed, “Yeah…”, “How cute..” He grinned.

“Can I kiss you, my love?” Jon beamed lovingly, leading the older to smiled and nod, leaning in to gently press his lips against his lovers, closing his eyes and melting with his boyfriend.

 

Jon held Damian’s waist in his hands, the boy staying quiet slim despite his bulky father, but still holding great strength in his body. He smiled into the kiss, the boy in his lap being a very submissive lover in his fatigue

Damian pulled away and murmured softly, “I love you, Jonathan.” he smiled before leaning back against him “Awe, I love you too, Honey!” Jon grinned lovingly. “Pet names..” Damian turned red and pouted. Jon giggled in response, wrapping his arms around him. “What should I call you then, baby bat?”, “Daddy, preferably.”

“Dami!” Jon huffed. “That's closer to my name,” Damian snickered. “Why are you so picky about that, there has to be a reason…” Jon pouted. “Well There is kinda a reason, but it’s embarrassing..” Damian hummed.

Jon frowned. “Tell me, please?” he said and let go of his lover to cup his cheeks. Damian looked to the side before muttering, “Mother always said nicknames and such were for the weak, and that the titles were only good for sweet talking.” He shrugged.

“Why do you like them so much?” The Wayne turned to him. “Because they announce how I feel about you. You’re my sweet little baby bat, but if you don’t like being called that I can-”

“Wait!!” Damian blushed. “I kinda like it…” he blushed. “But you’re sure it isn’t… weird?”, “Of course, Damian! You know, that isn’t a very nice thing to teach a kid, your mom sounds mean.”, Damian scoffed, glaring at him. “What would you know, you’re a child yourself.” he hummed. “She was a person of function, not emotion. Though she loved me dearly, she taught me those sorts of things are unnecessary.”

Jon frowned. “What else did she teach you?..”, “Nothing bad if you’re implying.”, Jon looked at him unsurely before holding him tightly and resting his face in space between his neck and shoulder, breathing his scent in. “It may be hard to understand, but you had a hard childhood Dami, I’m sorry..”

A soft sniffle was heard before Damian felt something wet against his neck. Jon was crying. “Hey. love..” The older comforted, holding one of Jon’s hands, “It’s okay. I’m okay. My childhood wasn’t that terrible, just training and education.”

 

 

Jon sobbed and squeezed his hand, using his arms to hug him tightly, “But you must have been so miserable! No friends, no games, no emotion! I-I could imagine- I-I’m so sorry, Damian! I love you so much!!!” “Shhh, Jon, I love you too, but you’ve gotta calm down.” Damian said before turning around and sitting back down on his lap so they were fully facing each other'

Damian wiped his tears away before kissing him softly. Jon slowly kissed back, gripping Damian's waist as their lips touched.

The older boy was the first to pull away, smiling and kissing his cheek. “Are you all good now, my love?”, Jon’s heart soared before he smiled, red dusting his cheeks. “Yeah, I think I’m okay for now.. But I still hope you open up about that one day.” he replied, leading the other to nod.

Damian nodded. “One day..”, Jon nodded before mindlessly leaning in for another kiss. Damian kissed back, feeling the gravity between the two suck them in, making them a mess of kisses and light touches before Damian makes the first move. The smaller boy grinds their hips together, earning a mixed moan from the both of them.

Jon pulled back and grinned, “I want to top if that's okay, baby bat” Jon grins seductively. Damian nodded, then let’s do it~” he said eagerly, the energy in the room changing. Jon flipped the two of them so he was on top of him, kissing the other roughly. “You’re so cute, babe.”

The smaller of the two moaned at the voice Jon used, shivering under him. “Just get on with it, Kent.” Jon chuckled and nodded. He pulled the green booty shorts of the others hips, whistling at the half hard cock that popped out. “Cute little thing you’ve got there” He groaned, pulling his own out of his plaid pajama pants  
Damian bit his lip and gasped at the feeling of Jon pressing their cocks together, holding them together at examining them. “Mines bigger” The younger announced, making Damian growl and glare.

“What! It’s just the truth!” Jon frowned. “Shut up, you know what you did.” he hmphed and looked away. Jon snickered, “Lube.”

A bottle of lube was pulled from under the pillow, and handed to the taller male, pulling a smile onto his lips. He threw his lovers legs over his shoulders before pouring some lube onto his red hole, licking his lips. “Can’t wait till I’m inside you, baby bat.” He grinned.

Damian blushed and moaned, watching him slick his fingers before plunging two into his hole, forcing a weak little noise past the Wayne’s lips. “Fuck..” He panted. Jon started a slow pace, just enough to satisfy the boy beneath him, with his fingers.

The two continued like that till the younger's fingers brushed against Damian’s prostate, making him gasp and quiver. Jon grinned evilly and aimed directly for that spot, adding a third and final finger. Damian flushed and squirmed, whimpering as his prostate was thoroughly abused.

“J-Jon, I’m ready..!” he moaned out before the other stopped, pulling his fingers out and lubing himself up. “You’re beautiful like this, babe. All fucked out after just a little prepping.” he teased

 

 

Damian whimpered and closed his eyes, “Shut up and put it in.”, Jon frowned, “Don’t be so demanding, ask politely.”, Damian groaned. “Please..?”, “Please, what?”, “Please fuck me, My love.” and smiled softly. Jon smiled and kissed him before lining himself up and gently pushing himself into Damian.

The older boy gripped the sheets for dear god, panting as he was stretched. “I-I feel so full..” he moaned weakly as he bottomed out. “I can see a bulge in your tummy from it.” Jon awed and ran his hand over the lump that had grown into the smaller man’s stomach, eyes widening in shock.

“O-oh god..” Damian unconsciously drooled at the sight. Jon’s dick twitched inside of Damian at the site of his lover being so lewd. “I-I’m gonna move.” Jon warned before he started thrusting slowly, making Damian shiver violently.

Jon continued with his slow and gentle thrusts till Damian looked him in the eye, his look being sharp, scarily so. “Make me cum.”

 

 

Damian gasped and Jon leaned in, his legs bending towards him till he was bent in half, before Jon started fucking him, even using a bit of his super strength to fuck him that much harder. Damian slapped a hand over his mouth while his prostate was roughly fucked, and probably bruised.

Tears pooled in Damian’s eyes in over stimulation, loud moans tumbling out of his mouth as he was brutally fucked. Jon had switched from standing on his knees to flying for a better angle, the scream like moans fueling his arousal in the best way.

Damian yanked Jon down so held could hold him as he was fucked, his face a mess of tears and drool. The other giggled and kissed him deeply, indulging in the older boy. “I-I’m close!” Damian gasped, clawing at his boyfriends back in pleasure.

Jon groaned in agreement, “Me too..” he grinned and kissed him. “Baby bat..” he purred into his ear.

That’s when Damian came.

 

 

Damian’s body thrashed as he came onto his chest and thighs, panting as he saw white. Jon came seconds after, burying his dick into him and filling his stomach with the cum. 

The two stayed like that for a minute, panting for air after the intense session. “F-fuck.. That was amazing~” Damian was the first to speak. “It truly was, honey, but I think we should clean up..” Jon groaned. “Soon,” Damian yawned. “But I can’t move yet, my legs are too numb.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this is pretty short and crappy, but its all good. un beta'd.
> 
> hmu on tumblr @isnort if you wanna rp/ chat/ collab or smth!


End file.
